


All In Good Fun

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Beverly drags Will out drinking





	

"Come on Graham, it's just drinks! Hannibal will be there when you get home," Beverly whined.

"Fine only for a bit," Will huffed, "Hannibal's gonna be pissed."

"That's the spirit," Beverly shouts and motions for Will to follow. Price and Zeller are already in Beverly's car making out like horny teenagers. Bev giggles when they notice her and Will in car. Price didn't notice but Zeller jumped, "When did you two get here?"

"Mid-make out session. You?" Will smirks and Zeller glares at Will before Price pipes up, "Your one to talk. We see you and Doctor Lecter face-sucking all the time!"

Will opened his mouth to rebut, but thinks better of it. The ride to the bar is fairly quite until Will's phone goes off. He unlocks it with a smirk.

Where are you? -H

Beverly is dragging me to the bar -W

I thought we had plans :( -H

She won't take no for an answer! Come rescue me and there might be a reward ;) :-* -W

Where shall I meet you? -H

Will laughed to himself. Jimmy leaned ahead and attempted to read Will's messages, "Texting your boytoy?"

"Price!" Will whined and shoved his phone in his pocket.

-+-+-

"Bartender! We need a round of shots," Beverly yelled as they entered the crowded bar. Will took the seat closest to the door hoping to make a quick escape went his boyfriend got there. He sipped his drink peacefully until a girl in too tight short shorts and a strapless top which barely covering her breasts, approached him and offered to buy him a drink. Her interest in him was made very clear when she proceeded to squeeze his rear end and Will almost choked on his whiskey. 

-+-+-

Hannibal pulled up at the foul smelling bar hoping to collect his boyfriend and go home for some serious couch cuddling- or maybe even a good make-out session. Hannibal stepped on to the sidewalk and brushed the imaginary dust from his pants and sleeves. Will was immediately noticeable when he walked in considering the almost naked girl which was practically drooling on him. Hannibal walked over to Will, "Care to explain?"

"Hannibal," Will jumped, "See I told you I had a boyfriend!"

The girl looked Hannibal up and down then shot Will a doubtful look. Hannibal spun Will around by the shoulders and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Will moaned as Hannibal slipped his tongue into his mouth. In the background there came various wolf whistles, cat calls, and even a few good for you man's.

Will gripped Hannibal's shoulders and pulled back a fraction of an inch. They held each others gaze smiling like absolute idiots, that was the first they've kissed outside the house, and it was all because Hannibal was jealous. Said girl made a disappointed huff before stomping out of the bar. Beverly let out a small laugh causing Will and Hannibal to turn there heads toward her. She smiled, "God, you two are something else."

Will raised an eyebrow, "He's the one that got jealous of some slut."

Hannibal huffed, "Such vulgar language William."

Jimmy started laughing, followed by Beverly and Brian until they all were a laughing mess. Hannibal was the first to gain some semblance of composer, "Now if you all would excuse us, Will has a promise to keep."

Beverly waved and gave Will a wink, "Go, have sex, get drunk!"

Will turned beet red and had to practically drag Hannibal from the bar. Will most definitely kept his promise that night.


End file.
